Don't Leave Me Here
by luvkickinit01323
Summary: Kim's life was never perfect. she had her ups and downs. her fathe gets murdered, her mothers marries a drunk and abusive guy. kim trys to commit suicide, lives, then her mother dies. so ya her life sucks. but will a certain brunette, black belt, be able to save her and take her with him. or will he leave her there, to suffer? TOTAL KICK! WARNING! RATED T FOR SUICIDE AND ROMANCE
1. prelude

a/n hey guys! I hate to start a new story out like this but I am sooo sorry… I have like 6 reasons why I couldn't write… I got really sick, I got a new dog, its summer, my brother came over, then I got sick again… those are just the big reasons so anyway. This is my new story; I kind of have a writer's block on leolivia so if anyone can read that and give me ideas that'd be great! Ok so I'm hoping to get the prelude (this) and the 1st chapter by tonight and if not tomorrow. So without further ado, I give you…

**Don't Leave Me Here- Prelude.**

A million thoughts are running through my head right now. One that stands out the most is, should I do it? You're wondering what I'm talking about, right? To be more exact, should I commit suicide? Yes, I Kimberly Crawford, have tried to commit suicide, 3 times now, the only reason I'm still alive, right here, right now, is because of the only 2 people who I believe still actually care and love for me. Karen Crawford, my mother, now dead. And the all-mighty Jackson Brewer, Seaford's hottie and karate master. Now, I know plenty of other people care about me, my aunt, Kristin Crawford, and of course the guys at the dojo, Milton, jerry, and Rudy. But no one seems to care about me as much as my mom did and as jack does. So, now that that is cleared up, let me give you a little run down of my life, when I was 3 years old, my father, Josh Crawford, had died. You see, my father hadn't died of old age, or any natural cause, he was murdered. He was a spy and a karate master also, kind of like jack; he was on a mission I was told, in Japan, long story short, he was in a fight and lost. I hadn't known about my father being a spy till I was about 8 as I was much too young before. Anyway, my mother blanked out, so I became completely independent for about a year and a half that was when I had started karate at our local dojo during that time. My mother finally completed her phase of blanking out, but after that she turned into a partying drunk, thankfully not abusive, just home really late at night. I could understand why she was doing this, we lost my father, her husband, we were a tightly woven then torn apart, we did everything together, we were the picture perfect family. When we lost him, we lost our selves, you don't know how bad I wanted to break down myself, but I knew I had to be strong, there was no one there for me, and I knew there would never be, so I've lost all hope. I was 6 years old when she finally put herself together, by then I hated her with a passion. I mean come on, you completely abandon your 5 year old when all she wants to know is where her father is, it was a little ridiculous. At that time, we said maybe 10 words a day, maybe. One day, we sat down together and decided that we should start talking more, which we both did. By that time, I was 7, and 3 belts away from a black belt in karate, that is when I started other forms of martial arts such as, tae kwon do and jujitsu, I also started gymnastics and cheerleading. It was when I was almost 8 is when my mom found a boyfriend, his name was Cody, and at the time he seemed like an amazing guy, he was kind to both me and my mother, and he was successful and respectful, and was all around plain amazing, we thought. Well, we learned the hard way to not judge a book by its cover. My mother and Cody got married around a year later and that's when things took a turn to ugly. By then I was 9 and the youngest black belt in the state of Tennessee. I was a natural in gymnastics and cheerleading, already winning many awards. And of course tae kwon do and jujitsu came easy to me. My step-dad had turned into an abusive, drunken, mess. I was 10 when I first tried to commit suicide by drug overdose, I really don't want to go into too many details though, but basically, my mother found me in the bathroom and took me to the hospital. I obviously did, but my mom was the one to pay the price. She was killed one month later, my step-dad hired 3 men to kill her for saving me. Her will had stated that we move to Seaford California, closer to her sister, Kristin Crawford. The next time I tried to commit suicide; I was 13, of course because of my step-dad. I tried jumping off the pier one mile away from my house. Jack lives next door to my house and our windows are next to each other so we could talk all the time. He heard me screaming, that day, and the door slam shut so of course jack, with his hero complex, when outside to make sure everything was okay. I had never told him, or anyone, this situation with my step-dad so it took him by surprise, it hurt too much to talk about it, but he understood why I didn't say anything. Anyways, he saw me running down the road, coming to the bright Idea to follow me, note my sarcasm. He saw where I was going and knew what he needed to do. Needless to say, he saved me. That night we went to the park, sat under a tree with me in his lap, hey I'm a girl who's sitting in her crushes' lap, I'm not one to complain. We sat there and talked for hours and cried some, but I did all the crying. After I was all out of tears, I told him. I told him everything. My step-dad, my mom, my suicides, everything. I stayed with him, at his house, for the little bit of night we had left, and the next day I sadly went back to my drunken, abusive, murderess, pathetic excuse of a step-dad. And wondering, what in the world did I ever do so wrong?

a/n he guys! It's taken me 2 days to write this but I think it's worth it… so any questions? If I didn't make everything clear in the chapter don't be afraid! Pm me or comment asking any questions… I don't bite… lol jk I've got fangs and I'm not afraid to use 'em… who says I don't bite anyway? It's like ya the first thing I think when I meet people is omg their going to eat me lol… ok I get off topic really fast, now you see why it takes me so long to update. Anyways, new chapter will be this week, I promise. Ok, so who saw the episode 2 dates and a funeral? Who else loved it? And if you did what's your fav part? Mine is when jack confessed to having Albert bid on Kim for him and he when he kicked her butt at the end lol. Ok so imma go watch some kickin it and eat an apple and go to bed cause it's 2 a.m. peace ya'll. Oh and please review, if you do you'll get a virtual cookie and I'll love you almost as much as I love kickin it, which is a lot. Ok BYE!


	2. Chapter 1

a/n- hey guys! I've officially gone nuts! I was laying done, finished eating my apple and fangirling about kickin it and after I was done I checked my emails and got a lot of reviews and follows so instead of reading, I'm writing this for you! Enjoy! Warning- intense romance scenes in this chapter read at your own risk lol…

Don't Leave Me Here- chapter 1

Present time- Thursday. 10:00 p.m. - Kim's p.o.v- reality

I was just inches, just seconds, just thoughts from jumping. Jumping off the pier into the unknown. I'm only 15 yet I've felt like I've lived too long. I heard footsteps, loud footsteps behind me, they were cautious, like approaching a mouse about to scurry off. They were breathing heavy, like they'd just run a marathon. I knew who these people were, yet I only want one of them here. "Why are you doing this Kim?!" Rudy finally spoke after catching his breath. "You don't know and you never will, you'll never understand what I go through, only jack knows!" I scream back, tears flooding my face. By then I had turned around, they see the blood, the tears, the cuts the bruises. The everything that my step father has done to me! They all gasp a little. "You happy now?, you've seen the mighty Kim Crawford cry and bleed and feel pain! But you know what?! I don't care anymore! I don't! I could easily take myself away right now and honestly I wouldn't skip a heartbeat to do it!" I scream again. They look hurt, I felt guilty but I don't care. I could see jack point and mouth something but I don't know what. Assuming it was something to the effect of 'leave' cause that's what they did. I turned around, I felt someone grap my wrist but by instinct I snatch it away, afraid of getting hurt anymore, but that spark, the spark I felt when that person grabbed my hand, I immediately knew who it was. My knees gave out from the cold breeze against my skin, I fell to the ground before anyone could catch me. Like usual. "What's going on with my kimmy?" jack said, I was happy when I he said MY kimmy but I didn't show. I just shrugged, tears threatening to poor again. I turn around and hug him, I wrapped my arms around him, under his arms, around his torso, as his went around my waist. Then again, like that night, it was only jack and I, and the cold dark night. We went to the same tree we were at two years ago, yet it only felt like yesterday, and we just talked, I cried and I'm pretty sure I saw tears on the brims of his eyes but I knew he was trying to be strong for me. "Want to tell me what happened?" he asked genuinely concerned. I nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck as I sat on his lap and quivered as the heat from his body radiated into my skin. I slightly nodded and made noise that was between a cry and a squeak. "H-he c-called m-me a s-slutty b-bitch f-for w-walking h-home w-with y-you, h-he b-beat m-me a-and c-cut m-me!" I said almost crying again as the memories came flooding back. He just nodded in understandment. We began to look into each others' eyes, our gazes caught, I realized we started leaning in, closer and closer, but I did nothing to stop it. I didn't want it to stop. Then there we were, our lips together melted as one. Neither of us did anything at first, still taking in the feeling. Our kiss was sweet yet lustful, love but hungry. It was amazing. I sighed in pleasure. His tongue swiped my bottom lip, asking for entrance which I immediately granted. As his tongue explored every crack and crevice of mouth he put one hand behind my neck and one behind my back and laid me down on the soft grass. He climbed over top off me, still not breaking our kiss, one of his hands caressing my cheek and the other playing with my strands of honey blonde hair. My hands instantly went around his neck and went into his long brunette hair which was amazingly soft. "Promise *kiss* me *kiss* something" he said, trailing kisses down my neck. I just kind of moaned and said "mhm". "Next *kiss* time *kiss* you *kiss* try *kiss*, come *kiss* to *kiss* me *kiss* first *kiss*, k?" he asked me. I finally broke the kiss as a little something called oxygen became essential. He stood up, and held out his hand to help me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and said "I sware by the light of the dragons eye" to answer his question. And with that he pushed me back gently, against _our _tree. He went in for another hungry kiss, not even bothering to ask for entrance. His hands moved to my waist to lift me up a little so I can wrap my legs around his waist, his hands going to my but to hold me up. He moved down to my neck, sucking, biting and kissing it. And I'm not going to lie it felt so damn amazing to actually be loved again. I guess I moaned a little cause he asked "oh, like that kimmy?" biting down on my neck again. He moved back up to my lips, I felt the smirk he wore as he kissed me again. "god, I love you" he said, catching his breath, still holding me around his waist. I smirked and said; "I know" he just gave me a look then rolled his eyes as I smiled. "So, are we not telling the guys about this?" he said, asking the question that had been rising in my head. "No" I answered blankly. "You know they are going to ask… we need to come up with an excuse" he replied. "Donna" I answered, again blankly. "What?!" he said. I sware, do I have to do everything for this boy?! This is why I love him. "We'll say Donna did something but the situation is handled" I spoke, while smirking, obviously out-smarting the brunette. He nodded and held me closer, tighter, as he gently pushed me against the tree to readjust his hands. From there, we were just staring at each other, for what seemed like hours. Until I finally said something, "will you just kiss me already?" and with that we kissed the night away.

a/n so there you go… sorry if the ending sucked but me is tired. So love? Hate? What do you think? Any ideas? I'm going to bed! Peace ya'll


	3. Chapter 2

A/n heyyy! I'm so freaking happy right now! I mean my new story has been up for 20 minutes and it already has like 11 reviews, for me that's a lot! Ok so if you can go read that story it'd be AMAZING! Ok anyway I'm don't freaking out… for now but this is chapter 2 to 'don't leave me here' sorry it's taken so long my family is in the process of buying a restaurant so I'm helping plus my keyboard broke cause somebody (cough little sister sough) spilt milk on it… anyway (I'm saying that a lot?!) remember how I said my family is buying a restaurant? Well I have to work there in the front (it's like a fast food barbecue place) so I will definitely have a lot less time to write but I'm homeschooled so that'll add some time when I'm supposed to be doing school work, I'll write ok enjoy!

**Don't leave Me Here- Chapter 2 **

Kim's p.o.v.

I wake up in a bed, not mine though, I look over to see Jack's strong arms wrapped around me, and then I think

**Flashback**

Jack pulled away from me after a while and I unwrapped my legs from his waist… "So where does this put us?" I just shrugged. "Common Kim, you know after what we just did were more than just friends" he pleaded. I know jack, but-""no but's kimmy, I want there to finally be an 'us'" he spoke again, cutting me off "well what I was trying to say before I was so rudely interrupted…" I began "you haven't asked me the question so…" pause for effect "we're still bff's Jackie" I said with a huge grin, kissing his cheek with a smack. Then he did something VERY unexpected, but that's an understatement "will you, Kimberly ashtyn Crawford, be my girlfriend, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health for richer-"he started "ok lover boy, 3 things 1. The next time you call me kimmy, if we're not dating (I winked) I will personally rip your head off with my bare hands 2. You did NOT have to go all dramatic on me; you know I'm not good under pressure and 3. Yes yes!" I said, and I kissed him, short and sweet but filled with love and passion. I pulled away "I love you, jack" "not as much as I love you kimmy" he replied and with that we went home

**End of flashback **

I smiled at the memory. I turned over to face jack, he was so cute when he was sleeping. I lifted my hand to touch his soft well toned skin and ran my fingers down his face and through his hair, softly, as I sang just the way you are by Bruno mars, changing girl to boy

"Boy your amazing, just the way you are…" I finished. "Jackie… jack it's time to wake up… babe come on… please… jack-" I whispered softly but got cut off by a pair of soft warm lips on mine, I instantly kissed back as my eyes fluttered shut. Jack broke the kiss and said "good morning beautiful", I smiled. "Your singing sounded amazing by the way!" he continued. "you- but- how- huh- ugh- I thought you were sleeping…" I mumbled sheepishly. He rolled his eyes and laughed at my ridiculousness and rolled out of bed, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked at the clock next to his bed, 6 a.m. we didn't have to be at school until 8.30 a.m. we both stood up and I finally spoke. "I'm going to go take a shower, k?" he turned to look at me, "ok, mind if I join?" he said jokingly, but I figured I'd joke around too. "Ok let's go" I replied, with a sweet smile plastered on my face as his jaw dropped "what?! Really?! Ok!" he practically screamed excitedly. "Kidding" I said, monotone "awe, babe you can't do that to me" he whined. I walked next door to my room in jack's house, I grabbed some clothes and went to take a shower and so did jack.

**1 hour later**

I finished getting dressed, my outfit is, a red loose of the shoulder crop top, faded blue frayed jean short shorts, my black ¾ sleeve leather jacket and my black combat boots topped off with black smoky eye shadow, mascara, red lip gloss and my hair put into a side braid. I walked out of my bedroom to see jack walking out of his room too. I decide to sscare him, so I run up and jump on his back, "hey there sexy, is it just me or is it hot in here?" I whispered seductively in his ear while kissing his neck. He just laughed a little as I jumped off his back and walked over to stand in front of him, I smiled. He stands back a little to take a look at me, "hey- damn- um… wow" he stutters then takes a step towards me. "oh don't we look like the sexy matching couple?"(he's wearing a red v-neck, blue skater jeans, and black supras) I giggle out as He rubs his hands down my bare sides and stomach while kissing me, he shoves his tongue in my mouth, gently, exploring every part of my mouth, taking it all in again. "Jack. Breakfast. Now!" his mother calls. He groans and continues kissing me as I kiss back. "Jackson" she says warningly "doesn't make me go up there!" she continues. He slowly pulls away, pecking my lips after before going to walk down stairs before I call out "I'm dying. Need food. Carry me" he rolls his eyes but let's me jump on his back as we walk down laughing. "Good morning jack, oh and Kim" she says, her eyes going between jack and I nervously. He slightly shakes his head no and his mom lets out a shaky sigh of relief. I hop off jacks back and say "good morning Mrs. Brewer and… KENNA!"

a/n hi! I hope you liked it! Ok so who's kenna? The person who guesses right gets a shout out in the next chapter… ok 12 reviews needed for me to update! Peace ya'lls


	4. Chapter 3

A/N – sorry everyone! It's been awhile has it not? I've been busy on my other story 'Who's Keeping Score?' you guys should read it, if you're not already that is. Shoutouts will be next chapter, sorry (by the way, only 2 people got it right). Anyway this is a new chapter of…

Disclaimer- I don't own anything, if I did, I'd be in California. Lol jk (about the California part)

No that's not the story! This… enjoys!

**Don't Leave Me Here! – Chapter 3 **

McKenna is Jack's twin sister, although they look nothing alike, she has red hair and green eyes, she's about the same height as jack though. "Kimmy!" she shouted, as she came from the living room. She was wearing a purple y.o.l.o. shirt, white skinny jeans, and black addidas. "What's up kenna?" I asked, but she directly looked at jack and I's locked hands, "nothing much, but I believe you have some explaining to do…" she said, eyeing us. "Oh yeah! We're together now!" I said, with a grin a mile long. "Yeah, but don't tell the guys yet, k?" jack finishes. "Oh ok, yeah, mom, dad, and gramps! Pay up!" she shouts, then their dad walked in from the garage "what?" Mr. Brewer asks in bewilderment. "Good morning Mr. Brewer" I say, sing songy "morning Kim, wait, Kim?" he asks, again in bewilderment. Man, this guy must be much… frazzled? "yes dad, Kim, the girl with blonde hair and a bad attitude and is dating your son… speaking of which all of you" she says pointing to her mom, dad and gramps who are now in the kitchen "own me $20" kenna spoke while me and jack stood there with confused faces. Then Mr. and Mrs. Brewer and gramps each got out 20 dollars each and handed it to McKenna. "okay, I'm going to push the, kenna is scamming mom and dad out of their money again and ask, what the hell is going on?" he asks, asking the question we both had "oh nothing just a simple bet" kenna replied "on…?" I asked "well… I said that out of all the guys and their girls and mom, dad, and gramps that you two will get together the week before spring break and… that's today! So I win!" she explains with a grin, then she finishes "so the guys all owe me $20 each" jack just rolled his eyes. "Really?! Girl that's $200 dollars, you're sharing, and we're going shopping for jerry's wasabi sleepover" I say wiggling my eyebrows, and we both squeal "make it stop!" jack whines. You see, kenna and jerry have this thing for each other, so at the sleep over the entire gang minus jerry, kenna and jack, who is completely against his sister dating that bozo but I think I can convince him, but we are pursuing operation: Jenna. "Okay kids; eat up so you can go to school" Mrs. Brewer said. We all ate French toast, eggs and bacon, grabbed our backpacks and went outside, "oh by the way Jackie, we're not telling the guys about us?" I asked jack "not yet baby, I figured we could have some fun with them at the sleepover" he says with an evil smirk, walking into the garage. He hands me a helmet and puts one on himself and goes to get on the motorcycle and same with McKenna. "I don't think so mister, I am not getting on that death trap" he just laughs at my objection "okay, suit yourself, see ya in detention for being late to school" he says, getting on the bike and starting it. I put my helmet on "I hate you but I love you so damn much" I say while smacking his shoulder and getting on his bike, he chuckles "hold on tight, baby" and with that he takes off (by the way, his is red and kenna is dark blue)

**Time skip- 10 minutes- at school**

Kim gets off the bike, along with jack and kenna. Jack is gasping for air and kenna is laughing her head off. Then Kim punches jacks arm, hard "that's for dragging me on that thing" Kim says, then she grabs the collar of his shirt and pulls him down closer to her, then kisses him, hard, it was a hungry, passionate kiss, but she pulls away and mumbles against his lips "and that's for keeping me safe. "Awe, you guys are so cute together!" she says. And we just walked into school. Kim, jack, jerry and kenna just so happen to all have the same classes together, while Milton, Julie, Eddie and grace have a.p. classes. Kick and Jenna's classes are P.E., chemistry, algebra 2, world history, music, drama, study hall and English. And lunch is after chorus- "okay babe, I'll see you in class, remember don't tell our friends about us yet" jack says in a whisper as he and Kim get to her locker. "Ok Jackie, I won't. I love you" Kim says, also in a whisper, opening her locker to get her books out. "I love you too baby, see you in class" and with that, and a peck on the cheek, he left.

**Time skip- jack and Kim- lunch**

"hey Jackie" Kim says as she walks over to him, she sits on his laps and throws her legs up. She turns to face jack, wrapping her arms around his neck as he kisses her. She sticks her tongue in his mouth and does to him, what he did to her. He then pulls away reluctantly, "as much as I'm enjoying this, we're going to get caught by the guys and the teachers" jack says and before she could reply jerry comes and says "yo, yo, peeps! Wasabi warrior sleepover at my place tonight!"

A/N- hey guys gotta make this quick! Sorry took me so long, I was grounded, ok please review, longer a/n in other stories to bye!


	5. Chapter 4

A/N- hi! Going to make this quick, I want to update all my stories tonight and go to bed by 3 A.M. so yeah… here you go!

Start: 8:58

**Don't Leave Me Here- Chapter 4 **

Jack and Kim are in the kitchen getting drinks "ok, so what was your plan with them" Kim asks jack "oh nothing, just if we play games we could gross them out and stuff" he replies "oh ok baby" Kim says. Then pecks jack on the lips and walks back out with the gang. A few seconds later jack walks out also. Then McKenna speaks up, "hey guys, how about we go get changed then we can play truth or dare and a few games, then watch movies" she got a few 'sure's' and 'yeahs' but of course from jerry we get, 'swag yo!' they all roll their eyes at him except for McKenna who thinks his antics are adorable. So the girls all go up to the spare bedroom and the boys go to jerry's room and…  
**Kim's p.o.v. **

"Girl, what's going on between you and jack?! Grace asks…

**Jack's p.o.v.**

"Bro, what's going on with you and Kim man?

**No one's p.o.v.**

They both reply "nothing, just best friends"

**Time skip**

The guys were down stairs, it was hot so jerry and jack didn't have shirts on and Eddie and Milton had muscle shirts on (a/n- they r all fit in this story) they all had different colors of basketball shorts on. Milton had orange, Eddie had green, jerry had red, and jack had black. The girls came down and all had black spaghetti strap tank tops on. Julie had yellow basketball shorts, grace had had light blue basketball shorts, McKenna had purple short, short cheerleading shorts on with the word 'sexy' in red on the butt and Kim had hot pink short, short cheerleading shorts with the word 'sexy' on the butt in black. The girls are back downstairs and Kim's eyes land directly on her shirtless boyfriend, gawking at him. "Take a picture Kim, it'll last longer "jerry remarks and the gang all snickers. "She just rolls her eyes knowing that, that was hers whenever she wanted it. She then goes up to jack's ear and whispers "I'm rubbing my hands all over those when we're finished" she says with a wink and just grins, taking her seat "ok who's ready to play truth or dare?!" Julie shouts. They all arranged themselves in a circle and jerry put the whip cream bottle in the muddle. The order was jerry, kenna, Kim, jack, grace, Eddie, Milton and Julie. Jerry did the 'eenie meenie Minnie mou' and it landed on Eddie (a/n I actually worked that out, it took me forever Lol) Eddie spun the bottle and it landed on Kim (a/n sorry, last a/n but anyway, it is going to be mainly kick and Jenna in this truth or dare so the spins may be unfair but o well… like I say don't like it don't read it ) "ok truth or dare kimmy" Eddie says "one don't call me kimmy, only a boyfriend can call me that and 2 um dare" Kim's eyes then widen as she realizes what she said, her moth made an 'o' but Eddie didn't seem to realize, she looked over at the 3 girls and they caught it, they raised their eyebrows at her, but she turned away to look back at the dare maker "ok Kim! Your dare is… you have to make out with jack for 5 minutes" he says with an evil grin "ok" she simply replies and with that she climbs on to jack's lap and straddles him, wrapping her arms around his neck as they kiss fiercely, jack hands going to her hips to hold her up

**Time skip**

Jack and Kim finish up. The gangs' jaws hit the floor "ok my spin" Kim says and it lands on kenna "ok kenna, truth or dare?" Kim asks "um, well I know if I choose truth you'll call me a chicken or something so dare please…" McKenna replies "ok good choice…" I dare you to… make out with jerry… hahaha" Kim laughs with an evil grin "Kim!" kenna shouts at her bestie "hey a dare is a dare kenna so get to smooching" Kim says "oh kimmy, you will pay" kenna replies evilly. "um guys I think Eddie, grace, Julie and I will just back out of this, besides it more entertaining to watch" so those four went to sit on the couch and kenna procedded with her dare. Neither of them would've admitted it but they both enjoyed it. Kenna then spins the bottle and it lands on jerry, which he says dare "I dare you to give jack and Kim a dare" kenna says with an evil smirk "okay, I choose jack because he's my bro and I know his weakness which is Kim bring around or on him so…" jerry says, Kim gives jack an 'oh really?' look but then looks back at jerry "so jackiepoo I dare you to sit still for 10 minutes whil Kim gives you a lap dance" jerry says with a grin ear to ear "jerry! Not cool bro!" jack shouts while Kim shouts "kenna!" but all she replies with is "what'd I tell ya Kim? Paybacks and bitch"

ENd: 10:13 p.m. EST

a/n- alright 2 down… 10 REVIEWS TO NEXT CHAPTER! Peace ya'lls!


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N- **Hi everyone! How ya doing? Good? Good! I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I've been incredibly busy but HEY I'm back lol! From now on my updating schedule will be: every Sunday by 7:30 p.m. EST and throughout the week any one-shots or additional stuff that I may or may not have time for… okay well that's out of the way, here ya go!

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING INCLUDED IN THIS BUT THE PLOT!**

**Don't leave me here- chapter 5 part 1**

No one's p.o.v.

Kim has to give jack a lap dance as a dare from jerry. "Ugh… ok fine but, can we do it in a spare bedroom, it'd be a little awkward to do it out here" Kim asks "um yeah but you better do it!" McKenna says "yeah, yeah, whatever" Kim replies standing up along with jack as they go back to a room.

**Time skip- spare bedroom at jerry's house- jack and Kim- no one's p.o.v.**

"ok Jackie, remember when I said I'd be rubbing my hands all over those abs, earlier?" she whispers seductively in his ear as he closes the door behind them and pushes her up against the wall aggressively and starts kissing her neck, arms, chest, and face. "Hm" he mumbles against her skin while kissing her. "well now's that time" she says and that moment he grabs her butt and kips and pushes her up as she wraps her legs around his waist and sits down with her still on his lap. She rubs her hands up and down his chest and torso, as he kisses her everywhere. She then stands up and turns around and sits back down so her back is pressed against his chest and she leans back and wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him, the side of his face, his neck, his ears. "Ugh kimmy, you're a tease, you know that right?" he asks her, his voice low and husky. "Don't talk. Just kiss me!" and with that, they enjoyed their 10 minutes

**Time skip- back downstairs- mean time w/ 'Jenna'**

"So" jerry asks McKenna. Eddie, grace, Milton, and Julie went to play video games in the game room somewhere. "Sooo" McKenna replies turning over to look at jerry sitting next to her, starring intensely. "What? Is everything ok? Do I look-" McKenna says beginning to freak out and inspect herself for any imperfections, as jerry puts a finger over her lips and says "you look- beautiful" he says, not looking at her to hide the blush blooming on his cheeks. McKenna lifts her head up and looks at jerry. He picks his head up and says "kenna look, this may sound weird considering you're my best friends sister but, I like you kenna, like, likelike you. So I've said it, you may not like me back" and that's when the unexpected happened. McKenna smashed her lips against his and after he got over the shock, he kissed back. Kenna pulled away, unwillingly and said "you're right I don't like you back…" you saw a flash of paint, hurt and embarrassment flash through his eyes and kenna gave him a look of sorryness as she said "…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

A/N- hahaha I'm evil.. you'll just have to wait til sometime this week for the update ok well got to go write my other stories before the fam gets home love ya 10 REVIEWS FOR NEXT UPDATE THO… PEACE YA'LLS!


End file.
